1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving stabilization of a motorized two-wheeled vehicle, in which two gyroscopes situated side-by-side are present having axes of rotation in parallel to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In two-track motor vehicles, systems for influencing the yaw angle in critical driving situations are widespread, and extremely effective for avoiding accidents. These systems, which are distinguished by specific and asymmetrical braking of individual wheels, do not come into consideration for two-wheel vehicles because of their design. The driving dynamics of motorcycles are greatly determined and stabilized by the gyroscopic effect of the wheels and the change in the angular momentum by steering maneuvers.